halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here *Yes we've seen the commericals and Yes we have an article ... good one too. Find it here, Starry Night Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Mine is Zarengo just like that, but i may not be online for a while cuz my x-box is not working, and is being repaired right now--Radzon 06:43, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah thats me, it was just a typo, sorry...--JohnSpartan117 08:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Covenant Ship Classifications We need to hammer out what is real and what isn't. It's getting crazy with people making up ship classifications so please prove these exist in the Halo Universe: *Holy hell. I know that's the biggest oxymoron of all time, BUT...wow. You're going insane killing these things. ESEMONO, I BEG YOU: READ THE BOOKS AND SEE FOR YOUR OWN EYES! Okay! I will provide your little page numbers later, but first...Cheersm RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :That's all I want is page numbers, if they have page numbers they can stay. -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I've provided quite a few (and I apologize if my remarks sound heavily laced with sarcasm...it is probably because they are). I don't have my copy of Halo: The Fall of Reach, so I won't be able to look them all up, but when UNSC AI #23 gets on tomorrow I'll have him cross reference for them.--Rot 2312 6.12.06 :::No that's great! I'm so glad that someone is finally making an effort to hammer out what's real and what's not. -- Esemono 10:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Cruiser :*'Merge Into Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser RR has stated that this ship is 1782.2m long information confirmed from HBO's Scale Image that lists the Truth and Reconciliation as a Covenant Cruiser that is 1782m long (Not sure where RR got the .2m). Therefore the Covenant Cruiser should just be a redirect to Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser because User:RelentlessRecusant has confirmed that the Truth and Reconciliation is a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser.--Yamanba 13:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::*I disagree. From the info we've been able to draw, a cruiser is smaller than a carrier, and the only carrier whose length we can estimate is 1455. Is RR got 1782 from the Truth and Reconcilliation, then he made a mistake because from what we know the cruiser and battlecruiser are seperate things. I think cruiser should warrant its own article that generally describes it and has links the heavy, Reverence, light, battle, and super cruiser.--'Rot' 00:10, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::*What info are you drawing on? The HBO Scale Image lists the Covenant Cruiser as in fact a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. Why does there have to be a seperate class of cruiser that is SMALLER than the Covenant Destroyer? -- Esemono 05:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*In Halo: First Strike, it describes Covenant cruisers as smaller than Covenant Carriers. Then, in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, it describes Covenant carriers as three times the size of a UNSC destroyer. That puts the Cruiser at less than 1.5km (1455m to be exact, but 1.5km is a nicer number). In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, it describes Covenant cruisers as being about 1.5km, so that means that Carriers are only just larger than cruisers. However, the Battlecruiser is 1782m long, which is about 200m longer.--'Rot' 02:47, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :::::*You're speculating that a Covenant Cruiser class even exists. :::::#HBO states that the Covenant Cruiser is a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser :::::#Logic dictates that a Covenant Cruiser wouldn't be smaller than a Covenant CPV-class Heavy Destroyer and that when Cruiser is mentioned in the books its just a quick way to say, "Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser" -- Esemono 05:55, 23 December 2006 (UTC) *Unyielding Hierophant is a SHIP :*So User:RelentlessRecusant is wrong when he claims that the Battleship is the mysterious ship in Halo First Strike with the five bublous sections? -- Esemono 05:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::*The mysterious ship with five bulbous sections is the myster ship of the Unyielding Hierophant (because the only time I can think of it being mentioned is when John-117 is looking at the Unyielding Hierophant and surrounding fleet). .--'Rot' 02:49, 20 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Carrier :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - Turn with me now to page 195 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. There you will find this, "The carrier, the Lawgiver, turned, and lasers stitched the frigate. Several beams painted its hull, heating the shields - before another destroyer crossed the line of fire." This is during a Covenant battle between Elite and Brute ships. There are no UNSC personnel present (except for the Prowler Dusk viewing from a distance). That's proof enough for me.--Rot 2256 6.12.06 ::*Does it say how big the Lawgiver is? Cause this quote sounds like they just used the term Carrier as in short for Assault Carrier -- Esemono 11:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Maybe so, but that would be speculating.--'Rot' 1528 7.12.06 ::::*If we had more information we could make sure. I'm guessing there is no size given for the Lawgiver?-- Esemono 01:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::::*No, I am still looking for such info. My guess is that somewhere else in the books, a size is given, and that is where the Lawgiver's size comes from.--'Rot' 1523 9.12.06 ::::::*Well at 19:27, 30 November 2006 User:Darth nexes added the size of the ship as 1455 meters so lets ask him where he got the info. -- Esemono 04:39, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::*RelentlessRecusant recently enlightened me as to the logic of 1455. In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, a UNSC destroyer is mentioned as colliding with a Covenant carrier three times its size. Assuming the destroyer is 485m long, that places the Covenant carrier at roughly 1455m long.--Rotaretilbo 05:12, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Sources Provided Goodness gracious...this is one of the most titanic wastes of time ever, but I guess Rot and I will do it. Ship Naming Scheme RelentlessRecusant has been able to hack the article titles allowing special characters to be used to display the article name i.e. it's now possible to ilovebees all in lower characters. It has been proposed that for ships that we italicize the name. What is consenus with the naming convention? Should we italicize the names? Something else? -- Esemono 16:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) For all ships, I recommend...XYZ-class Cruiser, ABC-class Frigate, etc...for individual ship names, use: UNSC XYZ, or for Covvie ships, use JKL. This is standard naval terminology. To write a hyperlink to a UNSC ship within an article, insert: For example, appears as . The Ark or Ark *Talk pages keep disappearing, including the Reach talk page and the Ark talk page. i've posted valid arguments on some things in both articles, and the day after i post them, they disappear. odd. Vikedal 01:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*The vandal you refer to is User:RelentlessRecusant who on 16:58, 9 December 2006 moved the article "The Ark" to "Ark" but didn't move the Talk page with comments on it. -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Vote for Article Name *Change to The Ark - Now I propose that this be reversed as "The Ark" is a better name for the article -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *Agreed The Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 05:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' - there is never a "the" in the article name, as per Wikipedia standards! -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '''] 20:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Halopedia is not Wikipedia. -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *Why does it matter if they redirect to each other anyway?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Besides broken redirects, it's not really a big issue. This vote is more to prevent users from switching it back and forth every couple of weeks. If there is a consensus then we can point to this vote and say this article title has been deemed "The Ark" or "Ark" -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::I would like to remind my esteemed colleagues that Wikipedia is the basis of all Wikias, and its guidelines are upheld by many Wikias, including the greatest in size of them all: Wookieepedia. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ] 03:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Again Halopedia IS NOT wikipedia or Wookiepedia for that matter -- Esemono 23:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'''The Ark Simply because it's the name of the object O_o. As much as wikipedia standards say "No The in the title", this is halopedia, not wikipedia. Vikedal 19:28, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Not because of Wikipedia, but because it's simpler. To have an article say "Why, the Ark, of course." is more natural than "Why, The Ark, of course." --Dragonclaws 19:42, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I change my mind, it should be Ark because "The" is not part of the name. The Master Chief dosnt have "The" in the name of the article, so neither should the Ark.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) : Master Chief doesn't have a The because it's his rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, not The Master Chief Petty Officer. *I know...but they kind of use it to refer to him now! And in the third person its "the Master Chief" and the same goes for "the Ark". So ergo the page should be called Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Character Modding I was wondering how you mod to make other characters playable in multiplayer.I have a Mac computer and a regular X-Box.Any one know how to or point me to a site that will show me?-Malak 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) How 343 could activate the ring even if... How could 343 activate the rings without the index exactly?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:05, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're asking. He was going to have Mobuto claim the Index and activate Halo for him, and after his death he got the Master Chief to do it. However, when Cortana inturrupted the firing sequence, he was going to kill him and find another Reclaimer to start it up. But Cortana absorbs the Index and goes into the MC, forcing 343GS to recover her intact. --Dragonclaws 10:27, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Oh? Really...didnt he say he was going to activate it another way?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Spelling I vote we make American spelling Halopedia standard as Bungie is an American company. --Dragonclaws 10:32, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. Though only a handful of articles would need to be changed. I don't believe it really matters that much. -ED 20:47, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, there's an article with "armour" in the title. It's an inconsistancy with most of Halopedia, which makes it look strange. --Dragonclaws 21:56, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Well I'm not sure how many Halopedians are from Canada, I'm American. I would guess that Esemono is Canadian. I guess it just comes down to which country the most users come from. We have a significant amount of users from all the english speaking countries from the world. -ED 03:00, 21 December 2006 (UTC) How many Kill Shots page Quick opinion, we as a community should compile a table of how many shots from each gun it takes to kill each enemy in their weak spot and torso, shielded and unshielded on each difficulty -- User:Spartan 1138 Fan Art The Halopedia governing committee has sat down and after hours of consultation with lawyers and our third party advisors has come with a plan of action regarding FanArt. While initially striving to erase all fan art from Halopedia, members have made valid points about some of the Images adding value to articles. Therefore a FanArt judgment committee will be created to judge whether or not an Fan created image can stay on an article's page or not.